Rescue one shot
by setsuna05
Summary: Sakura doit avoir un enfant pour hérité de son entreprise. Une nuit elle rencontre Shaolan, un inconnu qui la drague et décide d'en profité sachant qu'elle ne le verra jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il est le cousin d'Eriol, son meilleur ami
1. Chapter 1

Rescue (partie 1)

Dans une salle de classe de terminal du lycée Seijo, à Tomoéda, trois personnes discutaient avec entrain. Il y avait deux filles avec un garçon. La première fille avait de longs cheveux mielleux qui descendaient tel une cascade jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux émeraude qui brillaient de joie, elle était de taille moyenne et avait des formes à rendre fou n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. Tous les garçons de ce lycée étaient d'accord sur une chose: Sakura Kinomoto était la plus belle de tout le lycée et des alentours. La seconde fille avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, auparavant elle avait les cheveux de la même longueur que Sakura car sa mère voulait qu'elle ressemble le plus possible à sa meilleure amie et cousine: la mère de Sakura, Nadeshico Kinomoto. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux améthyste, elle était légèrement plus petite que Sakura mais elle était la seconde fille considérée comme la plus belle au lycée. Son nom? Tomoyo Daidoji. Le jeune homme qui les regardait en souriant doucement se nommait Eriol Hirigazawa. Il était grand, ses cheveux de la même couleur que Tomoyo faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus tels deux saphirs. Ses mêmes yeux trahissaient ses origines anglaises du côté de sa mère, il avait le teint pâle. Tout comme ses deux amies, il avait beaucoup de succès. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on est beau, intelligent et gentil? Il n'avait pas une musculature très importante mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il ait une carrure d'athlète. Soudain Tomoyo devint plus sérieuse dans sa discussion en regardant Sakura.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que te voulait le conseil ce matin?

Sakura et Tomoyo faisaient parti de la même famille, les Amamya. C'était une famille réputée dans le domaine des affaires, au sein de cette famille régnait le conseil, c'était un moyen de former au mieux le futur dirigeant de l'entreprise qui serait obligatoirement une femme: la famille Amamya était une famille matriarcale. La mère de Sakura étant la dernière à s'être occupé de l'entreprise familiale, Sakura était la futur dirigeante. Le conseil était donc plus dur envers elle et elle se devait de leur obéir au doigt et à l'il.

- Il voulait me dire qu'après avoir eu mon bac, je prendrais en main l'entreprise de la famille. Si s'interrompit la jeune fille.

- "Si" quoi? Demanda Tomoyo méfiante.

- Si je suis enceinte, murmura Sakura.

- QUOI?? Hurla Tomoyo en attirant tous les regards vers eux.

- Tomoyo, calme-toi. Intima Eriol. Sakura, tu ne vas tout de même pas leur obéir cette

fois?

- Je n'ai pas le choix En plus, j'ai promis à maman de tout faire pour pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise dès que je serais prête, soupira Sakura.

- Mais tu es folle!! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils veulent?! Sakura! Je vais en parler à mère! Elle doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo, tout va bien se passer, lui sourit Sakura.

- Mais

Eriol posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de Tomoyo. Raisonner Sakura sur le conseil ne servait à rien et ils le savaient tous. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de la soutenir du mieux possible.

- Ne choisis pas un mec trop bizarre, je veux être la tata d'un beau bébé. Grommela Tomoyo.

-Sakura sourit et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était reconnaissante envers sa cousine qui ne la jugeait pas mais qui l'aidait toujours du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Eriol sourit et posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de Tomoyo. Raisonner Sakura sur le conseil ne servait à rien et ils le savaient tous. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de la soutenir du mieux possible. Eriol sourit devant cette scène et enlaça à son tour Sakura.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour le bébé, on sera là.

- Sakura, tu voudrais pas coucher avec Eriol? Demanda soudainement Tomoyo.

Sakura vira au rouge vif en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

- N Non. Pas que j'aime pas Eriol mais après je ne le verrais pas de la même façon, bafouilla Sakura.

- Dommage, on aurait été sur que le père était un mec bien et beau.

- Merci du compliment, sourit Eriol.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tomoyo qui rosit légèrement. Sakura regarda ses deux amis avec un sourire. S'ils voulaient ils seraient déjà ensemble, ils formaient

un beau petit couple non officiel. Une fois cette histoire de bébé réglé, elle essaierait d'arranger l'histoire de Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Ha, j'ai oublié de vous dire, commença Eriol avec un sourire. Mon cousin est arrivé en ville, il va venir dans le même lycée que nous! Avec un peu de chance, il sera dans notre classe.

- C'est cool! Il est gentil? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui très! Je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire!

La sonnerie retentit et le petit groupe reprit sa place. Tomoyo et Eriol étaient à côté et juste derrière Eriol, se trouvait Sakura qui pouvait donc leur parler tout à loisir. Sakura regardait par la fenêtre, songeuse.

****

" Ou est-ce que je pourrais aller pour trouver un homme qui veuille bien coucher avec moi sans vouloir me revoir le lendemain? Je ne peux pas passer une petite annonce au lycée! Et puis je ne veux pas risquer de le voir ici Je connais quasiment tous les lycéens"

La jeune japonaise continua de penser quelques minutes lorsque la réponse lui paru évidente: le Red! C'était la meilleure boite de nuit de toute la ville et les personnes voulant y aller étaient sûres de ne pas repartir seul! Enfin sauf, s'ils couchaient sur place ce qui arrivait assez souvent si l'on en croyait les poufs du lycée avec qui elle parlait. Elle pointa le dos de Tomoyo et lui chuchota sa décision d'aller au Red cette nuit. Sa meilleure amie n'approuvait pas mais elle fit promettre à Sakura de s'occuper de sa tenue malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas l'accompagner. À la fin des cours, Eriol fit le chemin avec ses deux meilleures amies jusqu'à leur maison. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura.

- Soit prudente cette nuit, ne choisit pas un homme qui te paraît louche conseilla-t-il gentiment. Essaie d'apprécier aussi C'est quand même ta première fois.

- Oui Merci Eriol, à demain.

- Au revoir Eriol

- Bonne nuit Tomoyo.

À peine rentrée, Sakura fut poussé par Tomoyo.

- Il ne faut pas perdre une minute, d'abord tu prends un bon bain et tu te détends pendant que je te choisis tes affaires, après tu manges un peu et je te maquille et je

te coiffes Je peux venir avec toi dans cette boite?

- Tomoyo, si tu viens, je n'aurais jamais le courage de me trouver quelqu'un Soupira Sakura.

- Ce ne serait pas trop mal, déclara Tomoyo. Sakura, tu ne devrais pas y aller.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu te rends compte que si tu tombes enceinte cette nuit, tu accoucheras peu de temps après le bac?

- Oui, en plein mois d'août, c'est parfait. Sourit Sakura. Bon je vais au bain!

Tomoyo regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner un poids sur le cur. Après cette nuit, Sakura perdrait certainement cette innocence qu'elle avait dans le regard, elle

allait vivre des choses difficiles et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Il n'y avait rien qui l'enrageait plus que de se sentir inutile pour Sakura. Elle soupira bruyamment et alla

choisir la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

Un jeune homme, entièrement vêtu de noir s'approcha du bar. Il était grand, ses cheveux chocolat se mariaient parfaitement bien avec ses yeux ambrés qui lui donnait un air de bad boy. Il était parfaitement bien musclé, il faisait baver toutes les filles qui se retournaient sur son passage pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé satisfaction. Malgré qu'il apprécie les plaisirs de la chair, il choisissait méticuleusement ses partenaires d'une nuit. Il s'assit au comptoir, le barman vint à sa rencontre.

- Une vodka orange, s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

Le barman prépara rapidement la boisson du jeune homme qui commença à la boire tranquillement en regardant en face de lui dans l'espoir de voir une fille capable de susciter son intérêt.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un verre de Soho s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme porta son attention vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, des formes à faire damner un saint et des yeux

émeraude pétillant de joie. Il sourit en pensant que cette fille était tout à fait son type. Il la détailla un peu plus. Elle portait un bustier de la même couleur que ses yeux

et une mini-jupe noir. Son maquillage lui donnait un air de croqueuse d'homme. Elle avait l'air parfaite pour lui. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du sien et commença

à boire doucement son verre. Il décida de passer à l'attaque.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais vous avez fait tomber ceci

Sakura regarda l'inconnu qui lui tendait un mouchoir en lin blanc immaculé.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, avoua-t-elle.

- Ha, j'aurais cru, ce mouchoir semble aussi pur que vous l'êtes. Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire ravageur.

Sakura rit doucement puis elle lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle Shana, et vous?

- Shaolan! Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux alors qu'on a le même âge.

- D'accord mais toi aussi tu dois me tutoyer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shana? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je suis là pour danser et toi? Je doute qu'un homme vienne en boite pour danser, sourit Sakura.

- Mais détrompe-toi, j'aime danser. D'ailleurs dès que tu auras fini ton verre, je t'emmène sur la piste. Sourit-il.

Sakura bu son verre d'une traite et sourit à Shaolan tout en se levant. Elle s'avança vers la piste de danse, elle se tourna vers Shaolan qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

- Alors, tu viens?

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit la jeune fille qui s'était retourné vers lui d'une manière aguichante. Il passa un bras autours de sa taille pour la coller à lui, elle entoura son cou de ses bras fragiles. Shaolan mit sa main dans son dos à la hauteur de ses reins et de son autre main, il saisit celle de Sakura pour débuter un langoureux

zouk. Il avait bien choisit la danse, il avait un magnifique prétexte pour se coller à cette Shana débordant de sensualité. Au cours de la danse, le jeune Shaolan se

mordit plusieurs fois la lèvre: Sakura se collait à sa virilité tant en remuant les hanches lascivement. Elle était la tentation faite femme! Elle se mit dos à lui pour

descendre langoureusement le long de ses jambes puis elle remonta lentement, en lui infligeant le même supplice. Shaolan la retourna brusquement et plongea ses

yeux dans les siens. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sakura se laissa faire, elle avait trouvé un homme qui était beau et il n'était pas bizarre. De

plus, il semblait assez doué. Elle partageait son premier baiser avec un parfait inconnu Voyant que la jeune fille répondait à son baiser, Shaolan devint plus

passionné. À la fin de la chanson, il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit d'un air séducteur.

- Tu as des projets pour ce soir? Demanda Sakura en se surprenant elle-même.

- Hum Pas spécialement. Pourquoi?

- Simple curiosité.

- Mais si tu veux, tu pourrais me raccompagner chez moi, je suis nouveau dans cette ville et je ne sais pas si je retrouverais ma maison si je suis seul, continua Shaolan tel un prédateur.

- Si tu es nouveau je me dois de t'aider, fit Sakura, ironique, en posant une main sur son cur.

Shaolan sourit et prit la main de Sakura pour la guider jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois assis, Sakura se tourna vers lui.

- C'est quoi ton adresse?

- C'est l'immeuble dans la rue Kikomo.

- Alors il faut suivre la route principale, déclara Sakura.

Guidé par les indications de sa Shana, Shaolan se gara sur le parking de son immeuble et sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour aider Sakura à en faire de même. Le

jeune homme entraîna celle qui serait sa compagne pour la nuit vers l'ascenseur qu'ils attendaient patiemment. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé, ils y entrèrent et Shaolan

appuya sur le bouton de son étage, il se retourna alors vers Sakura qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Il la souleva légèrement pour la coller contre la paroi, la jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise étouffé par les lèvres du jeune homme. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser sortir, Shaolan entraîna sa Shana vers la porte de son appartement. Alors qu'il sortait ses clés, Sakura parcourait son cou de multiples baisers qui aguichaient d'autant plus le jeune homme. Shaolan ouvrit sa porte et se retourna vers la jeune japonaise pour la soulever et rentrer chez lui tout en l'embrassant. Il la conduit vers sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Sakura laissa ses mains s'égarer dans les cheveux de celui qui, elle l'espérait, serait le père de son futur enfant. Le jeune homme sillonna le cou de sa compagne de baiser brûlant, il voulait toucher la peau de Sakura mais c'était impossible à cause de son bustier. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun problème pour que Shana lui retire sa chemise mais elle ne le faisait pas C'était comme si elle avait peur de le toucher. Le jeune homme se releva donc légèrement et déboutonna sa chemise en gardant ses yeux enflammés par le désir fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille sous lui. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sensuel, il se remit à califourchon sur elle. Il prit doucement une de ses petites mains avant de sucer lentement l'extrémité de ses doigts puis il la posa sur son torse, l'invitant à le toucher. Sakura se laissa transporter par la douceur de sa peau hâlée. Elle osa redessiner la courbe de ses muscles Il était diablement attirant. Shaolan l'embrassa de nouveau, elle caressa alors les larges épaules de son amant puis ses puissantes omoplates, faisant glisser sans trop le vouloir la chemise noire qui tomba sur le sol. Shaolan était légèrement étonné, il sentait à la maladresse de la jeune femme qu'il avait sous lui qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des contacts charnels Peut être était-elle toujours innocente Il devrait faire attention pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément qu'auparavant, soudain, avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle le fit basculer sous lui. Sakura voulait approfondir cet échange sensuel, Shaolan sourit sous le baiser de la jeune femme, il en profita pour dégrafer le bustier de sa compagne. Chose difficile, il y avait plus d'une vingtaine d'agrafes, les bustiers étaient terriblement excitant mais aussi diablement énervant à retirer. D'autant plus que la jeune innocente s'était enhardi, elle posa ses lèvres fruitées sur le torse de Shaolan en le parsemant de baisers fiévreux. Le jeune homme réussit alors à la défaire de son vêtement, il la fit basculer sauvagement sous lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il la regarda un instant avant de plonger son visage dans ses cheveux, il mordit délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Sakura, pour qui cette sensation était nouvelle, poussa un discret gémissement de plaisir qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Shaolan. Heureux d'avoir trouvé un point faible chez la jeune fille, il sourit. Il embrassa lascivement le cou de Sakura pour gagner sa gorge puis il traça de sa langue le contour de ses mamelons avant d'y goûter avec délice. La jeune femme se cambra sous cette douce torture tout en poussant un autre gémissement. Shaolan exaltait sous l'expressivité de son amante. Son pantalon se resserrait d'autant plus autour de sa virilité éveillée. Il descendit avec lenteur la fermeture de la jupe de Sakura, celle-ci, le prenant comme une invitation, retira la ceinture de son amant. Heureusement pour elle qu'il faisait sombre sinon le jeune homme n'aurait pas manqué de constater qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle continua cependant et déboutonna le pantalon du garçon en le faisant descendre aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait. Shaolan se chargea de retirer son vêtement qui lui arrivait désormais sous les fesses. Il se décolla légèrement de sa compagne pour se remettre contre plus vivement, lui faisant ressentir son désir. Sakura rougit encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait un homme la désirer, elle sentait quelque chose de dur contre son intimité. Shaolan retira doucement la jupe de Sakura qui se retrouva donc dans la même tenue que lui. L'amant baissa la lingerie fine de sa compagne pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis il remonta ses doigts licencieux vers l'antre de la jeune fille, c'était l'heure de vérité, il allait savoir si cette Shana était vierge ou non. Lorsqu'il introduit ses doigts en elle, Sakura poussa un gémissement de douleur. Shaolan retira prestement sa main: elle était bien une novice en la matière. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer comme toute fille en aurait besoin dans un tel moment. Il déposa une centaine de baiser sur son ventre puis il se fit une place dans son cou, il mordit doucement son lobe de l'oreille provoquant de nouveau un gémissement discret. Shaolan laissa sa main descendre le long du corps de sa compagne pour la poser sur la petite fleur de son intimité. Il fallait que la jeune femme retrouve ses prédispositions pour qu'il lui fasse le moins de mal possible. Il commença donc sa caresse experte. Au début Sakura se tendait, nerveuse; puis Shaolan lui fit découvrir une sensation des plus agréables. Elle commença à exprimer son plaisir avec une timidité qui ravissait le jeune homme. La timidité et la gêne de cette Shana était une pure merveille. Il était de plus en plus excité. De son autre main, il fit glisser son boxer sur le sol puis il prit la petite main de Sakura et la posa sur sa virilité. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe du jeune homme contre sa main. Sakura décida de laisser sa timidité de côté: Shaolan avait comprit qu'elle était une novice en la matière et il faisait tout pour qu'elle se détende et qu'elle ne souffre pas, elle pouvait bien faire un effort pour le remercier. Elle saisit alors la virilité triomphante de Shaolan qui l'aida a imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Sakura continuerait sans son aide, il dégagea sa main pour aller titiller sa poitrine tandis que de son autre main, il continuait sa douce torture. Bientôt il commença à sentir des spasmes chez sa compagne qui devenait également de plus en plus expressive Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Sakura entendait les léger gémissements de Shaolan. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Une violente vague de désir s'empara d'elle lorsqu'un dernier spasme plus violent que les autres arriva. Shaolan la fit lâcher sa virilité et l'embrassa doucement. Il tendit sa main vers son bureau pour en sortir un préservatif, il allait le mettre lorsque deux mains lui caressèrent le torse avant de jeter le préservatif.

- J'y suis allergique, mentit Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux enflammé par le désir, il l'avait entendu dans sa voix également. Il continua de la regarder et il la pénétra lentement pour lui éviter une douleur trop grande. Pourtant il vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux avec une légère grimace de souffrance. Il fit quelque doux va-et-vient pour que la jeune fille s'y habitue, dès qu'il sentait qu'elle se crispait, il ralentissait la cadence pour la reprendre ensuite. Sakura se dit alors qu'elle avait bien choisit son amant: il était attentionné et mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire sa partenaire. Après quelques minutes, la douleur stoppa complètement et Sakura fut étonné de ressentir du plaisir. Shaolan le fut également mais il sourit, se serait beaucoup plus facile pour la satisfaire pleinement. Les mouvements du jeune homme se firent plus profond et il se répandit en Sakura en poussant un ultime gémissement. Shaolan roula sur le côté tandis que Sakura se mettait en boule, le jeune homme sourit devant tant de gêne et la prit dans ses bras. Il trouvait que Shana était touchante par sa timidité et sa gêne

****

Le lendemain matin Sakura se réveilla doucement en sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel sur sa nuque. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le vide Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas Peu à peu les moments de sa soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Sakura regarda rapidement le réveil qui se trouvait près d'elle, cinq heure et demi du matin Jamais elle ne s'était levée aussi tôt! Elle soupira un instant puis elle tourna la tête pour voir Shaolan la contempler. En la voyant réveillé, il lui sourit.

- Tu es la première fille qui se réveille deux minutes après moi, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis la première surprise de ce réveil D'habitude il faut qu'on me saute dessus

pour que je me réveille, fit Sakura.

- Dommage que je n'ai pas eu à te réveiller alors

Sakura sourit légèrement, Shaolan avait tout d'un séducteur, c'était parfait, il ne chercherait pas à la revoir après l'avoir quitté. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, le jeune homme passa ses bras autours de sa taille fine et la colla à lui. Cette Shana était une véritable incitation à la débauche! Avec un seul baiser, elle réveillait son corps telle une vague s'échouant sur lui. Il la fit basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement. Ils repartirent ainsi pour une autre heure de bonheur.

Sakura déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et repoussa les draps. Elle chercha vaguement ses vêtements et une fois trouvé, elle se leva pour enfilé rapidement son sous-vêtement. Elle se rhabilla à la hâte sous les yeux perçants de Shaolan. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière lors de leurs ébats, il n'avait pas pu voir son corps. Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Sakura commença à se diriger vers la porte, elle marchait un peu en canard mais ça lui passerait d'ici deux minutes. Shaolan se redressa dans son lit.

- Shana,  Shana! Répéta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne se retournait pas. SHA-NA!

Sakura continuait son avancé se demandant vaguement qui appelait Shaolan, elle eu la réponse lorsque celui-ci avait couru jusqu'à elle pour lui attraper le bras.

- Bon, vu ta réaction, tu ne m'as pas donné ton vrai prénom. Déclara Shaolan.

****

" Mince! C'est vrai que je lui avais dis que je m'appelais Shana! Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagis? Je suis vraiment stupide! Je fais quoi là maintenant?!"

- Si, si, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très bien réveillé! Mentit Sakura.

- Ha oui, je comprend Tu veux dire que je t'endors pendant qu'on couche ensemble, c'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu, railla Shaolan.

Ne savant quoi répondre, Sakura baissa le regard. Mauvaise idée. Elle tomba sur la partie anatomique du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, elle détourna vite les yeux mais cette image était désormais gravé en elle.

- Comment tu t'appel? Demanda sérieusement Shaolan.

- A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir, nous ne nous reverrons plus. Dit Sakura en se dégageant. Au revoir.

En remarquant le mouvement de Shaolan, Sakura eu juste le temps de courir vers la porte et de sortir précipitamment. Shaolan pesta alors contre sa tenue: il ne pouvait pas la poursuivre en étant nu! Il soupira et partit prendre une douche, il devait se préparer pour rentrer dans son nouveau lycée.

Sakura rentra chez elle, complètement essoufflé. Heureusement pour elle, Shaolan n'habitait pas trop loin de chez elle. Dès qu'elle ferma sa porte de chambre, celle-ci se rouvrit pour faire apparaître une Tomoyo inquiète.

- Sakura! Alors?

- J'ai pas le temps Tomoyo, je te raconterais après! Tu peux aller au lycée comme ça si

je suis en retard tu pourras prévenir le prof! Cria Sakura de la salle de bain.

- T'as intérêt à tout me raconter après!

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre et se rendit au lycée tranquillement. Arrivé devant le portail, elle remarqua que Eriol discutait avec un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était grand, les cheveux chocolat, musclé et des yeux à faire tomber raide n'importe qui. Elle haussa les épaules, sûrement le cousin d'Eriol. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons, Eriol lui fit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il la vit.

- Tomoyo! Je te présente Shaolan Li! Mon cousin! Shao, je te présente Tomoyo l'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

- Enchantée!

- Moi de même!

- Et ou est ta deuxième meilleure amie? Demanda Shaolan avec curiosité.

- Elle risque d'être en retard, répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Elle a passé une nuit assez éprouvante.

- ça s'est mal passé? S'inquiéta Eriol.

- Je n'ai pas eu de détail pour le moment Enfin, on devrait aller en cours. Déclara

Tomoyo.

- Je dois aller voir le principal pour qu'il m'amène à ma classe, on se revoit à la pause si je ne suis pas dans ta classe, fit Shaolan à Eriol.

Eriol hocha la tête et partit avec Tomoyo vers leur classe. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers la demoiselle.

- Tu penses que Sakura va l'apprécié?

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant Et puis je n'ai jamais vu Sakura détester quelqu'un, le

rassura Tomoyo.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place et discutèrent de tout et de rien. La sonnerie retentit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec violence pour laisser entrer une Sakura essoufflée. Elle alla directement vers sa place. Tomoyo et Eriol se retournèrent vivement.

- Alors? Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sakura allait répondre lorsque le professeur entra réclamant le silence.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. J'espère que vous serez chaleureux avec lui. Tu peux rentré, ajouta le professeur en fixant la porte.

Lorsque le nouvel élève entra dans la classe deux curs bondirent dans leur poitrine. D'une part Eriol, heureux de se retrouver avec son cousin et d'autre part Sakura qui avait envie de se frapper pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas! Devant elle se trouvait Shaolan! Le Shaolan avec qui elle avait passé la nuit!! Elle était maudite!

- Il s'appel Li Shaolan et vient de Chine Tu peux aller t'asseoir derrière Tomoyo.

Shaolan se dirigea vers sa place avec un sourire suffisant et remarquant qui était sa voisine. Il allait savoir son nom finalement Et il allait la côtoyer assez souvent contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré.

- Bien, nous allons reprendre ou nous nous étions arrêté la dernière fois, continua le professeur.

Shaolan se pencha alors vers Sakura.

- Alors, comment tu t'appel?

- Comme je l'ai dis avant, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Maintenant j'aimerais écouter les cours alors tais-toi.

Shaolan fixa alors le tableau, des mathématiques Il allait s'ennuyer ferme, il connaissait par cur le programme! En plus "Shana" ne voulait pas lui parler pendant le cours. Ce qui impliquait que c'était une fille sérieuse et appliqué. Lorsque la sonnerie retentie Sakura se leva comme une bombe et sortit en courant de la classe pour échapper à Shaolan. Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs la suivre mais son cousin lui sourit. Il remarqua cependant que Tomoyo était partit elle aussi en courant.

- Content que tu sois dans la même classe que nous!

- Moi aussi!

Ils sortirent de la salle et attendirent dans le couloir leur cours de littérature qui allait commencer. Tomoyo réapparu alors.

- Elle va bien? Demanda Eriol.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mentit Tomoyo.

Elle voulait éviter de faire passer Sakura pour une folle: elle l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes en train de se frapper contre le mur en répétant " je suis maudite!". Elle la

comprenait, Tomoyo n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire que Shaolan était le cousin d'Eriol.

- Eriol commença Sakura en arrivant.

Lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan, elle se figea et voulu faire demi-tour mais Tomoyo lui bloqua le chemin.

- Tu vas devoir lui faire face, murmura Tomoyo.

- Sakura! Je te présente mon cousin! Déclara fièrement Eriol.

- Enchantée, sourit faussement Sakura en lui tendant la main.

Shaolan leva un sourcil dubitativement. Il lui saisit la main mais plutôt que la lui serrer, il l'embrassa. Sakura rougit immédiatement.

- Moi de même, Sakura. Sourit narquoisement Shaolan.

- Alors, Sakura Demanda Eriol avec insistance.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problème, déclara-t-elle simplement. Je te raconterais en détail plus tard.

- De quoi? Interrogea Shaolan.

- En fait, Sakura avait une obligation à remplir. Expliqua Eriol. Mais c'est rien, enfin, on stresse toujours pour pas grand chose.

- Bon allons en classe.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Sakura, elle se retrouva encore une fois à côté de Shaolan qui lui s'amusait drôlement de la malchance de la jeune fille. Plus tard, la

sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit dans le bâtiment, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura mais Tomoyo l'avait prise par le bras et l'entraînait déjà dehors sous les yeux

curieux des autres élèves.

- Tu manges avec nous Shao? Proposa Eriol.

- Bien sûr! Pour rien au monde je refuserais d'être avec Sakura!

- Shaolan, c'est une amie alors même si tu es mon cousin préféré je ne te laisserais pas coucher avec elle pour la jeter ensuite, déclara sérieusement Eriol.

- C'est trop tard, avoua Shaolan.

- Quoi?

- La nuit dernière je suis allé en boite pour me détendre, j'avais déballé des cartons toute la journée et j'en avais un peu marre. Expliqua Shaolan. J'ai rencontré

Sakura là-bas et on a couché ensemble.

Eriol ne dit rien. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Sakura maintenant, la pauvre, elle qui avait voulu coucher avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas revoir après

Surtout que si Shaolan découvrait le fin fond de l'histoire il le prendrait très mal.

- Recommence plus alors, sourit doucement Eriol. Sauf si c'est vraiment sérieux.

- Eriol, c'est pas comme si je voulais avoir un enfant avec elle, railla Shaolan. T'es trop sérieux.

- Et toi pas assez, déclara Eriol en se retenant de rire.

Il ne voulait pas d'enfant avec Sakura mais c'est probablement ce qui allait se produire.

- Maintenant qu'on est seule, je veux que tu m'expliques tout! Je veux les détails! S'exclama Tomoyo.

Sakura avait été traîné dans le parc, sous le cerisier. C'était le refuge du petit groupe d'ami qui mangeait toujours ici. La jeune japonaise regarda sa cousine avec un sourire bienfaisant.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai couché avec Shaolan. Et il a été très bien.

- Mais pourtant c'était ta première fois, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Oui, en fait, il s'arrêtait dès que j'avais trop mal et à un moment ça à dérapé Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver du plaisir pour ma première fois. Avoua Sakura, gênée.

- C'est plutôt positif! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas En tout cas, il est hors de question qu'il sache pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'avait bien comprit avec Eriol. Tient, ils arrivent.

Sakura se retourna pour voir Eriol et Shaolan arrivés, ils parlaient très sérieusement mais ils se turent dès que les filles pouvaient les entendre.

- On mange avec Shaolan? Demanda Sakura bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

- Oui, je suis le cousin préféré d'Eriol alors il n'a pas osé me laisser seul! Sourit Shaolan.

- Hum excusez-moi.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers un jeune garçon qui avait un certain charme. Il fixa Sakura.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler?

- Bien sûr.

Sakura suivi le garçon plus loin. Shaolan se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Qui c'est?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Eriol.

- C'est Takumi Soma, terminale scientifique cinq, c'est le meilleur élève de sa classe. Informa Tomoyo. Il est spécialisé dans la chimie car il veut en faire son métier.

Shaolan la regarda avec surprise et Eriol avec amusement.

- Quoi? Il a un faible pour Sakura depuis longtemps, il fallait bien que je me renseigne! Se justifia Tomoyo.

- Il faut que je me rappelle que si un jour tu es mon ennemie, je ne devrais plus rien dire a personne! Sourit Eriol.

- Tu envisages de le devenir?

- Absolument pas, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, tu es bien trop importante pour moi.

Tout à leur conversation, Eriol et Tomoyo ne remarquèrent pas que Sakura avait des ennuies. Takumi lui tenait violemment le bras et essayait de l'embrasser contre

son gré. Elle se débattait mais en vain. Soudain, un bras vint tordre celui de Takumi qui cria de douleur avant de partir en courant. Sakura se retourna avec un

sourire vers son sauveur mais elle le perdit bien vite en voyant Shaolan.

- Merci

- De rien, c'est normal. Déclara Shaolan.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Sakura n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Là, tu aurais dû dire "que puis-je faire pour te remercier?" ou alors m'embrasser pour me remercier! Fit remarquer Shaolan. Tu n'es pas très polie.

- Je t'ai assez embrassé, tu ne crois pas!? Dit Sakura en colère.

- Hum Pas assez à mon gout.

Shaolan la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Il se détacha rapidement d'elle.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Il lui fit un clin d'il et partit rejoindre Eriol et Tomoyo qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché des yeux. Sakura, en voyant ce tableau, se jura de tout faire pour que ses

deux meilleurs amis finissent ensemble. Tomoyo se tourna alors vers elle avec un sourire.

- Je t'ai préparé ton bento, vu que ce matin tu étais en retard. Informa-t-elle.

- Merci Tomoyo.

Devant le sourire tendre qu'offrait Sakura à sa meilleure amie, Shaolan se surprit à la trouver encore plus mignonne et à souhaiter qu'un jour Sakura lui adresse le même sourire. Il secoua la tête devant tant de mièvrerie: après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce sourire? Le petit groupe mangea tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, Sakura faisait comme si Shaolan n'était pas présent Ce qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement au jeune homme. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, Sakura avait la chance d'être à côté de Tomoyo en philosophie. Même si Shaolan était juste derrière elle, elle ne sentait pas son regard sur elle et sa présence à ses côtés. Le jeune homme vit alors qu'elle souriait beaucoup plus librement, comme si elle était soulagé d'un poids. Il soupira. Ses chances pour que Sakura lui parle normalement étaient quasiment nulles. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il partit tout de suite. Les trois amis commencèrent à sortir du lycée mais Sakura se retourna.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose, partez devant je vous rejoins. Lança-t-elle en partant vers les casiers.

Elle n'avait rien oublié mais elle voulait laisser le futur couple seul. Si elle était toujours entre eux, ils n'avanceraient jamais! Elle passait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle fut happé dans une salle de classe, elle était contre le torse musculeux d'un homme. Elle allait hurler mais une main se posa sur sa bouche, Sakura se retourna et vit Shaolan. Elle commença à parler mais ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles à cause de la main qui barrait sa bouche.

- Tu ne crieras pas si je l'enlève? Demanda Shaolan avec méfiance.

Sakura secoua vigoureusement la tête et Shaolan la relâcha mais garda son bras autours de sa taille.

- Tu m'as fais peur! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as entraîné ici? Se fâcha Sakura.

- Simple envie.

- Tu as vraiment des envies de pervers! Ça t'arrives souvent de te cacher dans les

salles pour ensuite attraper une fille?

- Non.

Cet air serein qu'il arborait l'énervait d'autant plus. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Shaolan pour le retirer mais il la plaqua contre lui en souriant narquoisement.

- Lâche-m

Sakura fut coupé par les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur et sous la surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche. Shaolan en profita pour introduire

sa langue en elle. Sakura fut entraîné dans un tourbillon de sensation lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du jeune homme contre la sienne. Prise de vertige, elle dû fermer les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se suspendit au cou de Shaolan tout en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait totalement dépendante à lui Et dire qu'il était arrivé à ce résultat en une nuit seulement. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Essoufflée, elle se sépara de lui. Shaolan la fixait, alternant la vision entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de les embrasser encore une fois. Il se pencha donc vers Sakura qui détourna le visage.

- Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Shaolan lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front puis il la relâcha. Sakura sortit en courant sous le regard du garçon. Il était bien décidé à recommencer quelque chose avec elle, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. La Sakura qu'il avait découvert la nuit précédente avait été une séductrice, elle était rentré dans son jeu et n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps pour arriver entre ses draps, mais cette Sakura était complètement différente. Elle était douce, timide et méfiante à son égard, elle ressemblait presque à un animal qu'on avait battu et qui n'osait pas accorder sa confiance à un autre maître. Pourtant, il voulait avoir ce petit animal qui lui procurait autant d'affection. Même timide et méfiante, Sakura irradiait toujours autant de charisme et de sensualité. Mélange explosif qui lui plaisait énormément. Il sourit doucement et rentra chez lui.

Sakura avait rattrapé Tomoyo et Eriol qui étaient à mi-chemin. Elle était complètement essoufflée, elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour être sûre que Shaolan ne la poursuivrait pas. Eriol lui fit un sourire.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

- Oui, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

- C'est pas grâve, dit gentiment Eriol. Sinon, j'ai appris que tu avais fais l'amour avec mon cousin.

- Qui te l'a dis? S'écria Sakura.

- Mon cousin, sourit Eriol.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela Sakura.

- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, fit remarquer Eriol. Shaolan met toujours un point

d'honneur à satisfaire ses compagnes Comment s'était?

- J'ai eu un peu mal au début mais après c'était très bien, avoua Sakura. Il Il a eu

beaucoup de "compagne" comme tu dis?

- Assez oui, Shaolan est loin d'être moche et il en profite. Déclara Eriol.

- Mais depuis qu'il est au lycée avec nous, il n'a rien tenter. Constata Tomoyo. Il s'est

peut être assagit.

- Ou alors il vise quelqu'un, dit Eriol en fixant Sakura.

- Quoi? Demanda naïvement celle-ci.

- Rien

Tomoyo qui avait bien saisit l'allusion se dit intérieurement qu'elle devrait absolument téléphoner à Eriol ce soir pour avoir plus d'information. Même si Sakura le nierait, elle voyait bien les deux jeunes gens ensemble. Ils formeraient un couple formidable. Il fallait juste contraindre Shaolan à la fidélité et donc le rendre follement amoureux de Sakura. Elle sourit en pensant à tous les plans machiavéliques qu'elle allait pouvoir concocter. Eriol fit la bise à Tomoyo puis il serra Sakura dans ses bras avant de partir chez lui. Il n'habitait pas loin de Shaolan Ils étaient voisins d'immeuble, aussi il décida de partir le voir. Shaolan ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à ouvrir à Eriol, il fut cependant surpris de le voir devant chez lui.

- Eriol? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Rentre.

- Je suis venu te parler, c'est tout. Déclara calmement Eriol.

- Ha Sakura vous a parlé, sourit Shaolan. Pourtant je t'assure qu'elle semblait apprécier.

- Apprécier quoi? Demanda Eriol avec méfiance.

Après avoir observé quelques secondes son cousin, Shaolan comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Sakura n'avait rien dit et il venait de se vendre tout seul.

- Je l'ai embrassé, avoua tranquillement Shaolan.

- Shaolan! Je t'avais dis de

- Je sais mais j'en avais trop envie. Et puis on va dire que c'est une petite vengeance

pour ne pas m'avoir donné son vrai nom.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Interrogea Eriol.

- Eh bien il se trouve que cette chère Sakura m'a donné le nom de Shana la nuit ou j'ai

couché avec. Expliqua Shaolan avec indifférence. Je déteste qu'on me mente.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne comptait pas te revoir. Sakura a toujours refusé de sortir avec

quelqu'un qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir revoir. Ça l'empêche de se "détourner de ses

affaires". Dit Eriol.

- Et c'est quoi ces affaires? Demanda Shaolan comme si de rien n'était.

- Pour le savoir, il faudra que tu deviennes un très bon ami pour elle et alors, peut être

qu'elle te dira la vérité sur elle. En attendant, tu risques de te heurter à Tomoyo et moi,

déclara Eriol avec un léger sourire effrayant. Sakura est notre amie la plus précieuse et elle est très fragile, surtout dans les temps qui vont arrivés, on ne te laissera pas lui faire du mal.

- T'inquiète c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, rassura Shaolan. Mais elle me plait vraiment donc je vais lui prendre son cur.

- Si tu lui donnes le tien en échange, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Dit

tranquillement Eriol. Bon je vais y aller. On se retrouve demain.

- Oui.

Shaolan raccompagna son cousin jusqu'à la porte, ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui.

- Un conseil, ne mets pas Tomoyo en colère.

- Pourquoi je la mettrais en colère? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Pour Tomoyo, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, c'est Sakura. En faisant du mal à Sakura, tu provoqueras la colère de Tomoyo Et je peux te dire qu'elle fait vraiment peur.

- C'est pas comme si elle allait me couler dans du béton, railla Shaolan.

- Non Sourit Eriol. Se sera encore pire.

Eriol sortit de l'appartement mais Shaolan l'interpella.

- Eriol! Pourquoi est-ce que les temps vont être dur pour Sakura? Demanda Shaolan

avec intérêt.

Eriol sourit, comme ça, son cousin n'était pas totalement indifférent à Sakura ça pouvait être une bonne chose.

- Devient ami avec elle et tu le sauras, répondit le jeune européen avant de partir avec un sourire machiavélique.

****

Shaolan était allongé sur son lit. Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Presque un mois étaient passées depuis sa rentrée et sa rencontre avec Sakura. Il s'était bien intégré dans la classe grâce à son cousin et Tomoyo Et aussi aux autres filles qui espéraient avoir une chance avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau: Sakura. La jeune fille refusait de se retrouver seule avec lui, elle l'ignorait même lorsqu'ils étaient avec Eriol et Tomoyo. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait beau se montrer gentil et prévenant avec elle, elle continuait de se méfier et d'être froide avec lui. Elle lui était toujours aussi étrangère, il avait conquit son corps par deux fois en une nuit mais son esprit lui demeurait inconnu. Les seules fois ou elle le regardait s'était lorsqu'une fille venait le voir et à ce moment, elle les regardait d'un air dégoûté Il soupira une fois de plus et se leva, il prit son sac puis partit vers le lycée. Sur le chemin, il croisa Eriol.

- Salut! Tu vas bien? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui et toi? Tu as une petite mine, constata Eriol.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste mal dormit.

- Mal dormit ou peu dormit parce que tu étais en charmante compagnie hier?

Interrogea Eriol en souriant.

- Mal dormit, depuis Sakura je n'ai pas eu de relation. Déclara calmement Shaolan.

- Tu tiens vraiment à être avec Sakura? Demanda Eriol l'air de rien.

- Elle est pas comme les autres, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre ou à deviner ses réactions Et ça m'attire.

- Bonjour les garçons! Salua Tomoyo en arrivant.

- Bonjour, sourit Eriol. Sakura n'est pas avec toi? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non, elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant. Informa Tomoyo. Vous

pouvez l'attendre devant la classe? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose aux casiers

et je reviens tout de suite.

- Pas de problème, déclara Eriol d'un air compatissant.

Il regarda la jeune fille partir dans les couloirs, Shaolan se mit alors à sourire d'un air entendu.

- Elle te plait beaucoup Tomoyo, fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

- Hein? Rougit violemment Eriol.

- Je confirme pour que tu rougisses et que dise "hein" c'est que tu es vraiment amoureux, railla Shaolan.

- Mais non, c'est juste une amie! Démentit Eriol.

- Dans ce cas, je vais peut être en faire ma proie, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Provoqua le jeune homme.

Bien qu'il savait que c'était un piège, Eriol ne pu s'empêcher de tomber dedans.

- Si tu la touches, je te jure qu'on retrouvera ton cadavre dans le lac de Tomoéda.

Shaolan se mit à rire, Eriol se mit à rougir puis il réajusta ses lunettes, gêné. Enfin, il fut gagné par l'hilarité de son cousin et rit à son tour. Shaolan passa son bras sur les épaules d'Eriol

- T'inquiète, je te la volerais pas ta Tomoyo. Mais je veux des détails, depuis quand tu es accro à ce point? Sourit Shaolan.

- Un an

- Autant que ça!! S'écria Shaolan. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer!!

- Le bon moment, répliqua Eriol.

- ERIOL!!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Sakura courir vers eux avec un sourire radieux. Shaolan lâcha Eriol, se demandant ce que la jeune fille avait. Sakura

sauta sur Eriol qui lui emprisonna la taille pour rétablir son équilibre.

- J'ai réussis!! J'ai réussis! S'écria Sakura. Tu te rends compte!! J'ai réussis!!

Eriol sourit et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Shaolan les regarda avec étonnement, curiosité et jalousie: pourquoi c'est sur Eriol qu'elle a sauté?

- C'est génial Sakura! Félicita-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Shaolan.

- Sakura avait une mission assez difficile à remplir pour son clan et elle a réussit, expliqua succinctement Eriol.

- Sakura?

La jeune fille se dégagea d'Eriol pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

- J'ai réussis Tomoyo!

-    HAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Hurla Tomoyo. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie!! Ça va être génial!! Tu peux compter sur moi pour tu sais quoi.

Tomoyo n'avait pas réellement fini sa phrase, elle avait remarqué la présence de Shaolan et Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était le père de son enfant. Shaolan s'interrogeait d'ailleurs de plus en plus sur cette "mission". Mais il ne poserait pas la question: Sakura lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires, Eriol et Tomoyo lui diraient de devenir ami avec Sakura pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Au final, il tournait en rond.

- Shaolan?

Le petit groupe se retourna et Sakura leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel avec une grimace de dégout. Encore une fille qui venait les importuner à cause de Shaolan. Le jeune homme n'était pas plus ravi que Sakura de voir une jeune fille totalement inconnue devant lui.

- Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais la boite de nuit, le Red? Demanda la fille.

- Ho que oui! Sourit Shaolan en lançant un regard à Sakura.

- Tu voudrais venir avec moi et des copines?

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que la femme que j'aime apprécierais que je sorte, sourit tendrement Shaolan. Désolé.

- C'est C'est pas grave Elle sait que tu l'aimes? Interrogea la jeune fille

suppliante.

- Elle est tellement têtu qu'elle se borne à ne pas vouloir m'écouter.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit. Shaolan se tourna alors vers ses amis et remarqua l'air extrêmement pensif de Sakura. Il sourit doucement en songeant qu'elle essayait de trouver de qui il avait parlé. Il avait un peu forcé les choses en disant qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais la vérité était qu'il voulait Sakura et qu'en attendant il ne partirait nul par pour éviter une excuse du genre "je ne peux pas sortir avec un mec infidèle."

- Bonne excuse, sourit Eriol. Maintenant il va y avoir des marées de filles qui vont venir te harceler pour savoir si c'est elle que tu aimes.

- Je les repousserais toutes et puis ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui se détache des autres dans mon cur. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan en fixant Sakura.

Comme à son habitude, Sakura ne comprit pas l'allusion et répliqua.

- Je plains cette pauvre fille, soupira-t-elle.

- Bon allons en cours, intervint Tomoyo avant que la situation s'envenime.

Eriol prit le sac de Sakura qui était tombé par terre lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus et partit vers sa classe. Sakura le suivait en lui demandant vainement son sac. Le petit groupe alla s'installer tranquillement à sa place, Eriol et Tomoyo se retournèrent vers Sakura et Shaolan pour continuer de parler.

- Ta mère revient ce soir non? Demanda soudain Sakura à Tomoyo.

- Oui, mais elle repart demain après midi Tu veux qu'on lui en parle?

- Non, non, non! Dit précipitamment Sakura. C'était juste pour savoir.

- Et ta mère? Interrogea alors Shaolan. Tu n'en parles jamais.

Sakura le dévisagea un instant puis elle baissa les yeux.

- Elle est morte lorsque j'avais huit ans et mon père est mort à mes neuf ans, avoua Sakura. C'est pour ça que c'est Sanomi qui dirige l'entreprise familiale et que

Tomoyo ne peut plus vraiment la voir.

- Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Shaolan.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit Sakura. Et puis, je m'y suis faites maintenant.

Le professeur entra et le cours commença. Shaolan regardait Sakura, elle semblait tout

à fait normale mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle avait un côté mystérieux qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il soupira.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue(partie2)

Sakura se fixait le ventre devant son miroir, elle se mit de profil Il était indéniable qu'elle avait prit du ventre même si elle n'arrivait pas à manger. Tout devait bien se passer pour le moment. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

- J'espère que tu n'auras aucun problème, sourit-elle. Que tu sois un garçon ou une fille, je t'aimerais. Il faut juste que tout ailles bien.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci remit correctement son haut et alla ouvrir. Tomoyo lui sourit.

- Bonjour! J'ai gagné quatre places pour la nouvelle piscine municipale, ça te dit d'y aller? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Je ne sais pas Tomoyo, est-ce que ça se voit beaucoup que j'ai grossis? Interrogea Sakura en relevant son vêtement.

- Ma Sakura, je te vois presque tout le temps comme ça parce que je prend tes mesures pour tes vêtements Je ne peux pas avoir un point de vue objectif. Se désola

Tomoyo. Mais j'ai la solution.

Tomoyo sortit son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant par

cur. Elle attendit que les deux sonneries retentissent puis une voix bien connue

parla.

- Eriol? Il faudrait que tu viennes à la maison le plus vite possible Merci beaucoup!

Elle raccrocha et regarda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Eriol ne te voit pas tout le temps ton ventre alors il saura te dire si on remarquera que tu as grossis ou non. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- C'est vrai Dit Tomoyo, tu attends quoi pour tenter quelque chose avec Eriol? Tu l'aimes non?

-   Oui mais pour le moment je veux surtout m'occuper de toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je dois te soutenir pour rendre ta grossesse la moins pénible possible. Déclara doucement Tomoyo.

- Mais ce qui me rendrait vraiment heureuse c'est que vous vous déclariez enfin, sourit Sakura. J'ai envie de savoir ma meilleure amie entre de bonnes mains.

- Si je sors avec Eriol, il faudra que tu t'occupes de Shaolan. Fit remarquer Tomoyo l'air de rien.

- Eh ben, tant pis, il comprendra. Et puis avec un peu de chance il sortira avec la fille qu'il aime, sourit Sakura. Il nous laissera tranquille comme ça.

- Je crois que cette fille ne réalise pas encore les sentiments de Shaolan. Dit Tomoyo avec sagesse.

- Il faut dire que Shaolan a la réputation d'un dragueur qui ne passe qu'une nuit avec les filles avant de les jeter comme des chaussettes, déclara Sakura.

- Mais pourtant, c'est toi qui l'a fait au début Et puis, il a des qualités: il est préventif avec ceux qu'il aime, il est sincère, et physiquement il n'y a rien à jeter!

- C'est vrai, sourit Sakura. Il a un corps superbe.

Tomoyo sourit à son tour, elle avait remarqué que ce dernier mois Shaolan et Sakura se parlaient même si Sakura était toujours un peu rude dans ses paroles. Elle se

faisait à sa présence et le voyait moins comme une menace. Récemment Tomoyo avait parlé avec Eriol qui connaissait bien mieux Shaolan qu'elle, ils avaient tout les

deux été d'accord: Shaolan, même si au début avait juste envie d'avoir le cur de Sakura par pur défi, désormais il était sincère. Il l'aimait vraiment même s'il fallait un déclic pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Le plus dur serait de faire en sorte que Sakura tombe amoureuse du père de son enfant. Elle était tellement naïve et têtue qu'elle ne remarquait pas les dispositions de Shaolan à son égard. Par exemple, Eriol avait commencé à porter le sac de Sakura dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Bien sûr, ils avaient expliqués ça en disant que Sakura avait des gros problèmes de dos en ce moment Shaolan avait alors commencé à porter le sac de Sakura ou son plateau. Ils avaient décidés de mettre ces deux là ensemble. Sakura méritait d'être aimé et d'avoir un homme sur qui s'appuyer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

On sonna, Tomoyo partit en courant ouvrir à Eriol qui entra, visiblement curieux.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas un très grave, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tomoyo. Viens.

Tomoyo le conduisit à la chambre de Sakura qui l'accueilli avec un sourire radieux. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Eriol se retint de rire. Il n'y avait que

Sakura pour se soucier d'une chose pareille.

- Vas-y montre moi ton sublime petit ventre rond, railla gentiment Eriol.

Sakura s'exécuta et souleva son tee-shirt en attendant le verdict de son meilleur ami.

- Eh bien, pour dire la vérité, lorsqu'on voit que tu manges si peu on s'attendrait à plus

mince mais moi je ne trouve pas que tu ais grossis. Déclara Eriol avec un sourire. Il

n'y a donc aucun problème pour aller à la piscine.

- Alors va chercher ton maillot de bain, sourit Tomoyo en s'adressant à Eriol. Et

comme il y a une place vide, tu pourrais prévenir Shaolan?

- Pas de problème, on se retrouve à la piscine dans une demi-heure? Proposa-t-il en

regardant sa montre.

- ça me va.

Eriol déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux jeunes filles et sortit de la maison pendant

que Sakura et Tomoyo se préparait. Le jeune européen entra rapidement dans son appartement, jeta ses affaires dans un sac et ressortit aussi sec. Heureusement

pour lui, son cousin n'habitait pas loin. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit assez vite.

- Eriol? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Dépêche-toi, on a plus que vingt minutes pour rejoindre les filles à la piscine! Fit

Eriol en poussant Shaolan vers sa chambre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer? Demanda Shaolan en préparant ses affaires.

- Tomoyo a gagné des places pour aller à la piscine municipale, ils l'ont reconstruite il

y a peu. Apparemment, elle est digne d'un parc d'attraction. Tomoyo nous a donc invité.

- Sakura sera là? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui Tu sembles de plus en plus accro. Fit remarquer Eriol.

-  C'est bizarre.

- Quoi? Interrogea Eriol.

- Il y a plein de fille qui me courent après mais une seule me reste inaccessible et c'est la seule que je veux. En plus, j'ai déjà couché avec Sakura alors pourquoi est-ce que je la désire encore? Demanda sérieusement le jeune chinois.

- Dans ton lit?

- Non, je ne veux pas que son corps, je veux tout d'elle.

- Comme c'est beau l'amour, soupira dramatiquement Eriol.

Shaolan lui donna un léger coup sur le crâne et commença a partir, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Te moque pas.

- C'était trop tentant, se justifia Eriol. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je te vois amoureux alors j'en profite.

Shaolan soupira et ils allèrent tranquillement à la piscine. Les filles les attendaient devant la grille. Une fois entrés et changés, le petit groupe se retrouva dans la

piscine Ou plutôt les piscines avec les différents toboggans et autres animations. Shaolan laissa un regard appréciateur glisser le long des courbes de Sakura. Pourtant quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils, il lui avait semblé que Sakura avait un ventre extrêmement plat or, elle avait une petite "brioche" comme on dit. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus et décida de s'amuser avec ses amis. Sakura, plongea directement dans un bassin et sourit en retrouvant la surface.

- Venez, elle est super bonne!

Shaolan plongea à son tour en éclaboussant Sakura pendant que Tomoyo et Eriol se mouillaient avant de rentrer peu à peu dans l'eau.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un jacuzzi mais apparemment il est assez difficile à trouver, informa Tomoyo.

- On pourra essayer de le trouver plus tard, dit Sakura. Je ne suis jamais aller dans un jacuzzi alors j'ai envie d'essayer au moins une fois.

Après s'être baigné pendant une heure, ils sortirent de la piscine et trouvèrent sans mal le café. Malgré toutes les pâtisseries qui se trouvaient à table, Sakura ne but que son thé vert.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim? Demanda Shaolan. Je peux aller te commander autre chose si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Sakura, tu ne manges pas beaucoup en ce moment, intervint Eriol. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Sakura comprit sans mal l'allusion à sa grossesse et sourit à Eriol.

- Il n'y a aucun problème

- Tant mieux, sourit Tomoyo pour changer de conversation. Bon et si on y retournait? Je ferais bien la piscine à vague!

- Moi aussi, déclara Eriol.

- Je vais me mettre à la recherche du jacuzzi, informa Sakura.

Elle se leva et commença à partir, Shaolan la suivit. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups: il laissait Eriol et Tomoyo ensemble pour qu'ils se rapprochent et lui en profitait pour être avec Sakura. D'ailleurs celle-ci, en se sentant suivit, se retourna vers Shaolan. Cette fois encore il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler Mais son ventre avait définitivement grossit

- Quoi? Demanda Sakura en constatant le regard de Shaolan.

- Tu as grossis non?

La colère passa sur son visage.

- Merci c'est gentil!

Elle se retourna pour continuer sa route. Shaolan la rattrapa.

- Ce n'était pas pour te vexer, s'excusa-t-il. Mais comme on a  J'ai déjà touché ton corps et ton ventre me semblait plus plat.

- Oui j'ai grossis! Je n'ai plus le droit de manger maintenant?! S'énerva Sakura.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu manges beaucoup.

Sakura s'arrêta et fixa Shaolan.

- écoute, tu ne me vois pas chez moi! Je mange beaucoup plus le matin et le soir que le midi! Tu ne sais rien de moi alors évite tes remarques déplacées. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt contre son torse.

Elle poursuivit sa recherche en laissant quelques secondes derrière elle, un Shaolan

penaud. Sakura avait finalement trouvé le jacuzzi et avait grimpé dedans mais elle ne s'était pas collé contre le rebord. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si mauvaise avec Shaolan mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était enceinte! Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit un bras lui effleurer le bras droit puis le gauche. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite mais il n'y avait personne à part elle dans ce jacuzzi. Elle prit appuie sur ses mains pour se caler contre le fond mais ses mains butèrent contre quelque chose qui était de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle toucha cet obstacle puis elle tourna finalement la tête.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA?? S'écria-t-elle sous la surprise.

En effet, Shaolan avait réussit à se glisser silencieusement derrière elle, elle avait donc sentit ses bras effleurer les siens et elle avait touché ses jambes. Le jeune homme sourit et la colla à lui.

- J'avais envie d'être avec toi dans le jacuzzi, dit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi je serais obligé d'être collé à toi!? Demanda Sakura qui se débattait pour

que Shaolan la lâche. Laisse-moi!

- Pourquoi tu as tellement peur d'être contre moi? Interrogea Shaolan. Avec Eriol tu

n'es pas aussi timide.

- C'est parce que je le connais! Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien et puis, il aime Tomoyo

alors je n'ai rien à craindre.

Shaolan se pencha pour parler à l'oreille de Sakura qu'il tenait fermement.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi non plus. Chuchota-t-il. Je suis incapable de te faire

du mal.

Sakura bénit le fait qu'elle soit dos à Shaolan sinon il aurait vu ses joues rougis. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Sakura refusait de rester seul en sa présence car Shaolan tentait toujours une approche physique et elle ne savait pas y résister. Elle était devenu trop sensible. Devinant le trouble de Sakura, Shaolan la mit sur le côté et la força à relever la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement. Depuis deux mois, il en rêvait! Il n'avait pas eu d'autres occasions mais là Il entoura la taille de Sakura de ses bras musculeux et passa une main sous les cheveux de la jeune fille pour la poser sur sa nuque et la rapprocher de lui. Sakura posa ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan, se laissant aller à leur baiser. Elle n'était plus maître de la situation Comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle sentait ses muscles sous ses doigts, lui remémorant cette fois ou elle avait pu toucher sa peau nue. Shaolan se détacha d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Sakura posa sa tête contre le cur de Shaolan qui en fut heureux: elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, il savait qu'il avait réussit à apprivoiser son corps mais pas son cur. Pour l'instant, elle se laissait aller et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de ses cheveux. Sakura avait les yeux fermés, elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Tomoyo et Eriol étaient eux aussi rentré dans le jacuzzi. En voyant le tableau, ils n'avaient pas oser venir mais Shaolan les avait repérés et leur avait fait signe de venir. Ils avaient face à eux, un couple en formation Sakura avait beau dire, la présence de Shaolan la soulageait d'un poids, il n'y avait que Shaolan qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Elle s'est endormit, fit remarquer Tomoyo. Elle ne dort pas très bien en ce moment. Elle a dû se sentir bien contre toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Shaolan. Elle ne mange presque rien et pourtant elle a

grossit, elle dort peu et elle semble malade.

- On ne sait pas souffla Eriol. Elle est peut être stressée.

- Par quoi? Continua Shaolan.

- On en sait rien Shaolan. Tu sais, dans notre famille Sakura n'a pas un rôle très facile.

Elle doit se plier à toutes les exigences que lui demande le conseil, expliqua Tomoyo.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle doit faire pour votre conseil? Insista Shaolan. On ne peut

pas l'aider?

- Nous l'aidons du mieux qu'on peut Shaolan, intervint sérieusement Eriol. Sakura est

importante pour nous, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous la laisserions seule?

- Alors dites moi ce qu'il se passe que je puisse aider aussi!

- Mais tu l'aides Shaolan! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu lui portes ses affaires et tu te soucis

d'elle, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin Eriol et moi l'aidons dans d'autres domaines

c'est tout.

- Et vous me cachez tout les trois quelques choses, rétorqua Shaolan.

Il soupira montrant ainsi qu'il abandonnant momentanément leur discussion. Il regarda

Sakura, elle semblait paisible ainsi contre lui. Soudain, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. La main sur la bouche, elle sortit en courant du jacuzzi, Tomoyo sur ses

traces. Sakura ouvrit rapidement la porte des toilettes et vomit. Tomoyo s'accroupi à ses côtés et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

- Je pensais que tu aurais eu des nausées bien avant Fit Tomoyo navrée. Tu veux qu'on rentre?

- Moi je vais rentrer, toi tu vas rester ici avec Eriol et Shaolan pour vous amuser. Sourit Sakura.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'amuser si je sais que tu ne vas pas bien? Demanda Tomoyo dubitative.

- Hum Je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi parce que j'aime pas être toute seule quand je suis malade, déclara Sakura avec une moue enfantine.

- Alors va te préparer, je vais prévenir les garçons. Sourit doucement Tomoyo.

Sakura acquiesça et partit vers les vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires. Sa meilleure amie se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux garçons qui discutaient dans le jacuzzi.

Shaolan et Eriol la fixèrent immédiatement, quémandant des nouvelles.

- Sakura ne se sent pas très bien alors nous allons rentrer, informa Tomoyo avec un sourire désolé. On se voit demain.

Tomoyo se pencha vers Eriol pour lui dire que Sakura avait des nausées mais Shaolan la devança.

- On vient avec vous!

Il sortit de l'eau et alla directement vers le vestiaire. Tomoyo resta en retrait avec Eriol qui la regarda attentivement.

- Elle a des nausées c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Elle a pu rester deux mois tranquille mais pas plus. Soupira Tomoyo. Je la plains et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

- Moi non plus

Eriol prit Tomoyo dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Les deux jeunes gens furent troublés par leur proximité. Eriol déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Tomoyo.

- Allez, on y va

Sakura attendait dehors, le vent qui soufflait était glacé et avec ses cheveux mouillés, elle avait très froid. Elle frissonna puis elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et remarqua que Shaolan avait posé sa veste sur elle pour la réchauffer.

- Tu vas avoir froid, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas malade. Tomoyo nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu

vas aller voir le médecin? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas Si ça empire oui.

- Tu devrais quand même y aller, conseilla Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement. Comment se faisait-il que Shaolan aborde un air aussi inquiet pour elle? Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent, le petit groupe alla donc chez les filles. Arrivé devant la porte, les filles saluèrent les garçons et rentrèrent chez elles. Shaolan resta devant la maison, à observer Sakura jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo referme la porte derrière elle. Shaolan soupira.

- Eriol, il faut que tu la convainc d'aller chez le médecin. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan. Si elle est fatigué et qu'en plus elle est malade, Sakura ne pourra plus rien

faire.

- C'est la première fois que je te fois t'inquiéter pour une fille qui n'est pas de notre

famille. Sourit largement Eriol.

- Rho ça va, hein! Occupe-toi de Sakura parce que moi, elle ne me laissera pas faire.

S'énerva Shaolan.

- Tu es amoureux? Demanda Eriol sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Ta gueule!

- Hum ça veut dire oui te connaissant. Félicitation.

- Eriol, tu veux mon poings dans la figure? Menaça Shaolan en serrant les poings.

- Pas particulièrement. Allez Shao, le prends pas comme ça! Réconforta Eriol. C'est

génial que tu aimes Sakura, elle a beaucoup de qualité.

- Oui mais son pire défaut est d'être têtue, fit remarquer Shaolan. Et je ne sais pas si tu

as remarqué mais elle ne semble pas me faire confiance, elle me parle uniquement lorsque je l'énerve. Comment veux-tu que j'ai une chance avec elle?

- C'est toi le pro de la drague, déclara sérieusement Eriol. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui

peut faire flancher Sakura, c'est bien toi.

Eriol lui sourit une dernière fois puis il partit chez lui. Shaolan porta son regard vers la maison de Sakura puis il partit à son tour.

Sakura se leva précipitamment et couru vers la salle de bain ou elle vomit. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage froid et posa sa tête contre le meuble juste à côté des toilettes. Ses nausées n'avaient jamais disparues depuis ce jour à la piscine. Seulement maintenant, elle parvenait mieux à les maîtriser. Elle souvenait qu'un jour en classe, elle avait dû partir en courant de la classe pour ses nausées. Lorsqu'elle était réapparue, elle avait eu le droit a un interrogatoire de la part de Shaolan qui était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Le jeune homme, après plusieurs jour à la voir faire des allers et retours entre la classe et les toilettes, l'avait emmené de force chez le médecin. Heureusement pour elle, il avait attendu dans la salle d'attente, elle avait pu expliquer son cas au médecin qui l'avait conseillé et donner la recette d'un remède de grand-mère contre les nausées. Elle le prenait juste avant d'aller en cours pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la pause. Toutes les deux heures, elle prenait ce remède miracle et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre: même Shaolan croyait que sa "maladie" était fini D'ailleurs, il avait un comportement étrange depuis quelque temps. Il la complimentait assez souvent En fait, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était prévenant et il essayait d'avoir le plus de contact avec elle. C'était probablement parce que entre les deux mois suivants la sortie à la piscine, Tomoyo et Eriol s'étaient vraiment rapproché et que désormais, ils sortaient ensemble. Sakura en avait sauté de joie!

On frappa à la porte.

- Sakura, ça va? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui C'est juste des nausées, expliqua Sakura.

Tomoyo entra avec un verre à la main qu'elle tendit à Sakura.

- Tiens, ton médicament anti-nausées C'est vrai que ça marche bien. Shaolan n'a

toujours rien remarqué.

- C'est parce que tu me fais des vêtements plus large aussi. Sourit Sakura. J'ai

vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie.

- Mais c'est tout naturel! Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que je déteste fabriquer des

vêtements. Déclara Tomoyo avec un clin d'il. Allez, bois ça et après on y va

sinon on va être en retard.

Sakura s'exécuta et bu son remède avec une légère grimace: le gout n'était pas très agréable. Elle se leva ensuite mais un peu trop rapidement et elle dû s'appuyer à

Tomoyo pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu n'as toujours pas prit l'habitude, sourit Tomoyo. Il faudrait que tu t'y mettes sinon tu risques de faire tes malaises au lycée et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Shaolan.

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop Hésita Sakura.

- Mignon? Canon? Sexy? Attentionné? Gentil? Doux?

- Doux? S'étonna Sakura.

- Avec toi en tout cas, sourit Tomoyo.

- Mais non! Quand je t'entend dire des choses dans ce genre j'ai l'impression que tu penses que Shaolan est amoureux de moi et ce n'est pas le cas.

-  Moui, fini donc ta phrase. Shaolan est trop?

- Prévenant. Il me fait encore plus de remarque qu'Eriol et toi sur mon état de santé!

Dès que j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas, il veut que j'aille voir le médecin. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je suis enceinte sinon se serait pire! S'exclama Sakura.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas lui dire? Demanda doucement Tomoyo. Avant je voulais bien, vous n'étiez pas très proche mais maintenant, vous vous parlez assez

souvent. Et puis, tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment. Ton ventre va encore grossir, Sakura et je ne pourrais plus le camoufler avec des vêtements.

-  Je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler. C'est le père et s'il l'apprend, il voudra "prendre ses responsabilité" et puis je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

- Comme tu veux.

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient devant le lycée et elles virent les garçons arriver mettant fin à leur discussion. Eriol s'approcha de Sakura et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Sakura fronça le nez.

- Tu as changé de parfum Eriol?

- Non Pourquoi?

- C'est que enfin j'aime pas l'odeur. Déclara Sakura avec un air gêné.

Eriol lui ébouriffa les cheveux et alla embrasser Tomoyo pendant que Shaolan déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura. La jeune fille ne dit rien mais le parfum de Shaolan était un vrai bonheur à respirer. Il n'était pas très fort, pas trop sucré Parfait.

- Tu as passé un bon week-end? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui, mentit Sakura. Et toi?

Sakura avait passé son week-end la tête dans les toilettes: lorsqu'elle n'allait pas en cours, elle ne prenait pas le remède anti-nausée pour éviter de s'y habitué trop

vite et le rendre ainsi inefficace.

- Tu m'as manqué. Répondit Shaolan avec un doux sourire.

Sakura rougit malgré elle, une fâcheuse manie qu'elle avait prise depuis que Shaolan était devenu plus proche d'elle. Pourtant Eriol n'avait jamais la fait rougir avec ses compliments, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaolan y arrivait sans aucun problème. Shaolan continua à la regarder avec des yeux hypnotisant. Ce fut Eriol qui

brisa leur échange visuel.

- Nous devons aller en cours, déclara-t-il. Ça a sonné depuis longtemps.

Le petit groupe alla donc dans leur classe et le cours ne tarda pas à commencer. Deux heures après, lors de la pause, Sakura se leva précipitamment pour partir boire son remède anti-nausée mais malheureusement pour elle, elle fut prise de vertige et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Shaolan qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui Je me suis juste levé trop vite. Sourit Sakura.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude de Sakura, intervint Tomoyo en remarquant l'air suspicieux de Shaolan. Déjà petite, sa mère la grondait à cause de ça. Je me souviens

qu'une fois elle s'était cogné contre un meuble en se relevant comme ça.

- Tomoyo! Raconte pas ça, c'est gênant. Reprocha Sakura.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Shaolan bien qu'elle avait très envie d'y rester et sortit de

la classe pour aller boire. Shaolan la fixa encore, l'air inquiet et songeur. Il soupira. Il

avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Eriol et il avait commencer à draguer Sakura, pour

le moment, tout se déroulait bien: elle rougissait à ses compliments et elle mettait plus de temps à se dégager de ses étreintes. Pourtant, il se faisait toujours autant de soucis pour elle. Elle n'avait plus sa gastro puisqu'elle ne vomissait plus à tout bout de champs mais elle semblait tout de même très fatigué. Lorsque Sakura revint avec un sourire, il fut rassuré. La fin de la journée se déroula normalement. Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient devant la grille du lycée.

- Sakura tu es sûre que tu veux m'attendre? Demanda Tomoyo. Eriol et moi finissons

la chorale dans une heure et demi. Shaolan pourrait te raccompagner.

- Je suis toujours rester à t'attendre, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais arrêter, sourit

Sakura. Et puis, Shaolan doit donner un cours particulier à Yamazaki, il a autre chose

à faire que de veiller sur moi.

- ça ne me dérange pas de veiller sur une fille aussi magnifique que toi Sakura,

intervint Shaolan.

- J'ai dis que je resterais ici, toi tu vas retrouver Yamazaki à la bibliothèque et vous

deux filés à la chorale, vous allez être en retard!

Shaolan partit rapidement vers la bibliothèque: plus vite il aurait commencé plus vite il pourrait rejoindre Sakura! La jeune fille se retrouva donc seule. Elle s'installa sous la fenêtre de la salle de musique pour entendre la voix de Tomoyo et le morceau de piano d'Eriol. Elle espérait juste que la nuit ne tomberait pas trop vite, elle n'avait qu'un petit haut en lin et un jupe.

Shaolan était en train de vérifier un exercice qu'avait fait Yamazaki lorsqu'il entendit quelque goutte de pluie taper sur le carreau. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour constater que la pluie s'intensifiait. Il pensa immédiatement à Sakura, il espérait qu'elle soit à l'abri sinon elle risquerait de tomber encore une fois malade.

- Tu penses à Sakura?

Shaolan se tourna vers Yamazaki avec étonnement. Ce dernier lui souriait.

- Quoi?

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais la tête ailleurs pendant que tu m'expliquais les maths,

déclara Yamazaki. Aujourd'hui, Tomoyo et Eriol ont chorale et Sakura doit

certainement les attendre. Il pleut beaucoup Tu devrais aller la rejoindre.

- Comment tu sais que je suis intéressé par Sakura? S'étonna Shaolan.

- ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, même Chiharu l'a remarqué. À part,

Sakura, tout le monde le sait.

Shaolan hocha la tête, il rangea rapidement ses affaires puis il remercia Yamazaki

avant de partir en courant vers le lycée. Il alla regarder vers les endroits abrités

mais il ne vit personne. Il pesta en remarquant que Sakura ne s'était pas protégé. Il partit vers la salle de musique. Il vit alors la jeune fille qui était appuyé contre le

mur, les yeux fermés. Elle était trempé! Elle allait attraper la mort en restant comme ça. Shaolan s'avança vers elle.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas, elle vit alors Shaolan s'avancer vers elle. En voyant son regard, elle prit peur. Il avait l'air énervé Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Elle se releva rapidement, comme ce matin, elle fut prise de vertige. Elle allait tomber mais des bras puissants la rattrapèrent. Elle reconnu immédiatement le parfum de Shaolan, elle entendait le battement du cur du jeune homme. Elle amorça un geste pour se défaire de cette agréable étreinte mais ses pieds quittèrent soudain le sol.

- Shaolan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Sakura.

- Je t'amène à l'abri, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Mais je vais bien, ce n'est que de l'eau.

- Tant que tu feras des malaises, je ne te laisserais pas dehors sous la pluie. Tu pourrais tomber encore plus malade.

- Mais je ne suis pas malade! S'exclama Sakura.

- Bien sûr! Tu manques de t'évanouir deux fois dans la même journée et tu vas bien?

Railla Shaolan. Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire la santé.

Pendant leur discussion, Shaolan était arrivé devant son immeuble. Lorsque Sakura le reconnu, elle commença à se débattre. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans l'endroit ou elle avait couché avec Shaolan. Déjà en temps normal, elle avait dû mal à ne pas y penser lorsqu'il la touchait mais là Shaolan ouvrit tant bien que mal sa porte et la referma derrière eux, d'un simple coup de pied. Il alla directement dans sa chambre ou il posa Sakura sur son lit. D'un coup d'il, il remarqua qu'elle était complètement trempé.

- Tu vas attrapé froid, dit-il en tirant rapidement sur le haut de la jeune fille pour l'enlevé.

- NON!!

Trop tard. Le haut de Sakura dans les mains, les yeux de Shaolan se posèrent sur le ventre de Sakura. Il était encore plus gros que la dernière fois, à la piscine. Sakura essaya de rattraper le coup.

- Je sais que j'ai grossis mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Déclara-t-elle.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Shaolan en continuant de fixer le ventre de

Sakura.

- Et puis, j'ai le droit de manger quand même!

- Te fou pas de moi! S'exclama Shaolan. Nous savons tout le deux que si tu as grossis ce n'est pas parce que tu manges plus! Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti?! C'est vrai qu'avant aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais

Shaolan passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai quatre surs qui ont toutes eu une grossesse. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer que tu es enceinte toi aussi.

- Mais c'est  Commença Sakura.

- Qui est le père? Demanda sérieusement Shaolan.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne! S'exclama Sakura.

- Vu la grosseur de ton ventre, je dirais que tu es enceinte de quatre mois Et il y a quatre moi, tu étais dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans mes bras. Déclara Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il avait l'air déterminé et inquiet. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir d'enfant. Elle détourna le regard.

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec un autre que moi? Continua Shaolan. Je sais qu'avant moi, tu n'as jamais eu personne, mais après

Il releva sa tête de son index sous son menton. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque dire que tu avais eu d'autre relation après moi, déclara doucement Shaolan. Sakura, je t'en prie, dis-moi.

- Je hésita Sakura. Il n'y a eu personne d'autre. Une fois que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas eu d'autre relation Tu es le père, Shaolan.

Shaolan la fit se relever avec douceur puis il retira la jupe de Sakura. La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes avec tes vêtements trempés, sourit tendrement Shaolan.

Il ouvrit un de ses placards pour en sortir une couverture qu'il posa sur les épaules de Sakura qui se blottit dedans. Il la fit se rasseoir puis il la regarda.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'on aurait dit que c'est ce que tu voulais. Déclara Shaolan.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais être enceinte à notre âge? Demanda Shaolan. On a encore toute notre vie pour devenir parent!

-  Tu sais que dans notre famille nous avons un conseil? Eh bien, le conseil m'a dit que pour prendre la succession de ma mère dans l'entreprise familiale, je devais avoir

un enfant. Expliqua Sakura. C'est pour ça que je suis allé en boite, c'est Tomoyo qui m'a habillé.

- Attends, Tomoyo et Eriol sont au courant?

- Oui, je leur en ai parlé avant de coucher avec toi. Déclara Sakura. Tomoyo m'avait proposé de coucher avec Eriol mais je ne voulais pas le faire avec quelqu'un que je puisse revoir tout les jours. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu m'as approché, je ne t'ai pas repoussé, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Ça m'a fait un choc de te voir au lycée et lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu était le cousin d'Eriol, j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- C'est ta famille qui voulait que tu aies un enfant? Demanda Shaolan incrédule.

- Oui Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché mais tu ne devais pas faire partie de ma vie. S'excusa Sakura.

Shaolan resta silencieux un instant puis il se releva.

- Je vais appeler Tomoyo. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités pour cet enfant et je ne te laisserais pas retourner dans cette famille de dingue, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi!? Je ne resterais pas ici!!

- Je ne te laisserais pas retourner chez une famille qui te considère comme une chose qui doit leur obéir! S'exclama Shaolan. Tu te rends compte que tu peux gâcher ta vie avec cet enfant? C'est une vie qu'il y a en toi, un enfant a besoin d'un père et d'une mère aimants! Ils considèrent un enfant comme un moyen de succession, c'est dégueulasse!

- Je trouve aussi mais je ne resterais pas ici! S'écria Sakura.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, Sakura.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la porte. Sakura alla directement vers la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, en tailleur noir.

- Sanomi!

- Désolée d'être entré sans autorisation , s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Shaolan. Sakura, Tomoyo m'a expliqué la situation. Tu aurais dû m'en parler! Le conseil n'a pas le droit de décider quelque chose de ce genre. Il est là uniquement pour aider le leader de l'entreprise. Il va falloir tout remettre en ordre et pendant ce temps, je veux que tu restes chez ce jeune homme.

- Mais Sanomi! Je ne peux pas! Le conseil

- Va être rénové! Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma petite Sakura. Je l'ai

promis à Nadeschico et plus important, tu es une fille adorable et tu seras à ta place

dans l'entreprise de notre famille. Ces vieux schnok ne te feront plus jamais de mal.

Sanomi se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Es-tu sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de prendre Sakura chez toi?

- Absolument pas! Sakura est la fille que j'aime et c'est la mère de mon enfant.

Sakura qui était en train de pleurer chaudement dans les bras de Sanomi n'entendit pas cette phrase de Shaolan. Sanomi lui sourit puis elle porta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle lui redressa la tête en caressant sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Fit-elle tristement. Tu es beaucoup plus sensible maintenant mais tu verras qu'avoir un enfant est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses dans la vie d'une femme.

Sanomi commença à partir mais Sakura la retint.

- Sanomi, ne part pas Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas rester ici! Pleura Sakura.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien Sakura.

- Sanomi!!

La mère de Tomoyo partit en laissant Sakura pleurer fortement et s'écroula par terre, le dos secoué de sanglots. Shaolan en eut la gorge serrer sur cette scène. Il alla prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Sakura se débattit un moment puis elle se blottit contre Shaolan. Il la porta sur le lit et continua à la bercer pour qu'elle se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme. Il la coucha dans son lit et mit les draps sur elle. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura et se leva. Il prit une couverture dans son armoire et il s'allongea dans le canapé pour s'endormir après avoir mangé rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses yeux, elle soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très gonflés. Elle se sentit gênée en songeant qu'elle s'était donné en spectacle devant Shaolan. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva. Elle remarqua alors une chemise noire sur la chaise à côté du lit avec un mot. "Tu peux la mettre en attendant que j'aille chercher tes affaires." Elle sourit légèrement, Shaolan était vraiment très intentionné avec elle et elle avait été assez irrespectueuse lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle enfila la chemise que Shaolan lui avait donnée, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle remarqua seulement que c'était la même chemise qu'il avait porté le jour ou il s'étaient rencontré en boite de nuit. Elle sortit de la chambre et elle sentit immédiatement une odeur de crêpe. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et observa un instant Shaolan, concentré sur la cuisson d'une crêpe.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

- Bonjour, sourit Shaolan en se retournant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir le corps de Sakura, même enceinte, elle restait terriblement sexy. Il fut étonné de la voir aussi intimidé. Quelque chose n'allait pas?

- J'ai dormis sur le canapé, déclara Shaolan pensant avoir trouvé ce qui gênait Sakura.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Je Pardon, fit Sakura. Je n'ai pas dis des choses très gentilles hier Pardon.

- C'est pas grave, la rassura Shaolan. Tu étais en état de choc, je le comprends très bien et puis mes surs étaient pire que toi! Elles pleuraient pour un rien, une fois

je ne leur avait pas fait de crêpes et elles avaient pleurées comme des madeleines!

Sakura sourit légèrement.

- Assis-toi, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura vit alors que la table débordait de gâteau en tout genre! Elle regarda Shaolan avec surprise.

- Tu as fais tout ça pour moi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui Mais ça ne me dérange pas! Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de Sakura. Il a bien fallu que je m'occupe en attendant que tu te réveilles.

Sakura regarda la pendule du four et poussa un cri: onze heure! Elle prit le col de Shaolan.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? On avait cours aujourd'hui!

- Tu as eu beaucoup d'émotion hier et puis, en ce moment, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme

alors aujourd'hui et demain, on va sécher comme ça on aura le jeudi, le vendredi et le week-end pour que tu récupères totalement. Sourit Shaolan.

- Mais toi tu aurais pu y aller! S'exclama Sakura. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrange aussi. J'ai eu un sacré choc hier en apprenant que j'étais papa, sourit Shaolan avec un air gêné.

- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'être choqué hier, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Je sais, mais tu n'allais pas très bien alors je n'ai pas voulu le montrer Mais Sakura, pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisis? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Tomoyo m'avait demandé un mec qui ne faisait pas bizarre, avoua Sakura. Tu es le seul que j'ai trouvé vraiment beau.

Sakura avait attrapé quelques rougeurs avec cette dernière phrase, Shaolan la trouva mignonne. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille pour coller la jeune fille contre lui. C'est à ce moment que Sakura se rendit compte de la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec Shaolan. Elle ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Shaolan, elle appréciait être dans ses bras, elle avait une sensation de bien être Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte de Shaolan.

- J'y vais, annonça Sakura.

Shaolan continua alors ses crêpes pendant que Sakura ouvrait la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, un poids lui sauta dessus.

- Comment ça va? Mère m'a tout raconté! Tu vas mieux? Tu es reposée? Tu as mangé? C'est quoi cette chemise? Demanda finalement Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, Sakura vient juste de se lever alors je te serais reconnaissant si tu évitais de la bombarder de question. Et comme elle est enceinte, se serait également

merveilleux si tu pouvais éviter de la faire tomber, sourit doucement Shaolan.

- Alors le papa Comment tu as pris la nouvelle? Demanda Eriol.

- Relativement bien, répondit Sakura. C'est plutôt moi qui était dans tout mes états.

- Vous voulez des crêpes? Proposa Shaolan.

- Tes crêpes sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais manger! Déclara Eriol en allant dans la cuisine.

Shaolan lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

- Aie! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

- Tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais père, rétorqua Shaolan.

- Sakura ne voulait pas, je n'allais pas te le dire.

Sakura avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Eriol et Tomoyo. Sakura et Tomoyo rejoignirent les garçons dans la cuisine.

- Sakura, je suis vraiment désolée, commença Tomoyo. Tu m'avais dis ne pas prévenir mère mais en voyant ton état je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

- C'est compréhensible, sourit Sakura. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que j'aurais fais la même chose pour toi Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours?

- Le professeur de biologie n'est pas là, informa Eriol. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de venir vous voir.

- C'est gentil. Dis, Tomoyo, j'ai une faveur à te demander Commença Sakura.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener des vêtements? Parce que je ne peux pas

retourner à la maison.

- Pas de problème! J'allais le faire ce week-end! Sourit Tomoyo. Si tu reviens à la maison, tu ne pourras plus en ressortir. Et puis si tu restes toujours en chemise,

enceinte ou pas, Shaolan te sautera dessus, tu es tellement mignonne!

Les deux concernés rougirent et se mirent à bafouiller des dénégations peut convaincantes. Eriol et Tomoyo s'échangèrent un regard complice: cette colocation était une chance en or pour que les deux jeunes gens se rapprochent et se déclarent. Le petit groupe resta une heure ensemble à manger les crêpes et diverses gâteaux fait par Shaolan. Sakura était resté bouche bée: Shaolan était vraiment un cuisinier hors pair!

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement: Tomoyo était venue apporter quelques vêtements pour Sakura qui était déjà plus en forme qu'avant. Tous les jours, Shaolan la voyait se réveiller vers onze heure. Elle était devenu plus gentille avec lui et beaucoup moins méfiante. Il dormait tous les soirs sur le canapé pour laisser sa chambre à Sakura. La jeune fille s'en sentait coupable d'ailleurs, chaque soir elle essayait de convaincre Shaolan de prendre son lit et qu'elle dormirait sur le canapé Mais bien sûr, Shaolan refusait à chaque fois. Le lundi, Sakura se réveilla à l'heure Même si le réveil avait largement eu le temps de réveiller Shaolan avant qu'elle ne l'éteigne. Le jeune homme était parti dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, Sakura avait suivit peu après et ils partirent ensemble au lycée. Shaolan portait les affaires de Sakura, pour éviter qu'elle se fatigue.

- Shaolan! Rend-moi mon sac! S'exclama Sakura. Je peux le porter, je ne suis pas faible à ce point.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fatigue, répliqua Shaolan.

- Mais il n'est pas lourd! Opposa Sakura.

- Justement, ça ne me dérange pas de le porter.

- Tu es borné!

- Toi aussi. Allez Sakura, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un sac.

- Mais j'ai l'impression d'être infirme comme ça! Rétorqua Sakura.

Shaolan s'arrêta, Sakura lui rentra dedans sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme la prit par

la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- La plus belle des infirmes qui soit. Sourit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Sakura se mit à rougir puis rejoignit Shaolan. Il n'avait pas changé avec ses compliments. Elle s'en voulait de rougir aussi facilement mais Shaolan était tellement bien avec elle. Pendant les cours, Sakura n'eu aucun malaise et aucune nausée, ce qui rassura Shaolan. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Sakura se leva avec Shaolan pour retourner chez ce dernier. Mais ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en sortant: il pleuvant des cordes et aucun des deux n'avaient son parapluie. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je vais te porter pour qu'on aille plus vite à la maison, annonça-t-il.

À peine, eut-il fini sa phrase que Sakura soupira et partit en courant. Shaolan pesta quelques secondes sur l'esprit de rébellion de Sakura puis la rattrapa.

- Je t'avais dis que je te porterais! Reprocha-t-il.

- Je peux courir toute seule. Sourit Sakura.

Sakura arriva même en première à l'appartement de Shaolan, elle était essoufflée mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de s'effondrer. Shaolan lui tint les épaules.

- Sakura, je n'ai pas envie que toi et le bébé ayez le moindre problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en lui souriant. Elle avait l'air bien mieux qu'avant. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un tel sourire. Il referma la porte de son appartement et commença à préparer à manger pendant que Sakura se mettait en pyjama: une nuisette blanche assez ample sous la poitrine. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine, Shaolan, comme d'habitude se retint de la serrer dans ses bras. Sakura était vraiment magnifique. Il sentait que la cohabitation allait être difficile, il avait envie d'être plus proche de Sakura mais elle ne se laisserait jamais faire. Sakura se posta devant lui.

- Je prends le relais, tu peux aller te changer. Sourit-elle.

Shaolan accepta rapidement, il commençait à avoir froid avec ses vêtements trempés. Il alla enfiler un tee-shirt ample noir et un caleçon sec. En voyant Sakura de dos en train de s'occuper de la cuisine, il sourit. On aurait dit vraiment un couple même s'il n'en était pas un. Après quelques minutes le diner fut près et Sakura le servit.

- Shaolan, ce soir, tu prends ton lit! Commença Sakura dès que le repas fut fini.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur le canapé.

- Mais je peux m'endormir n'importe ou! Tu peux bien prendre ton lit!

- Sakura

- Je vais aller chercher une couverture.

- Je ne dormirais pas dans mon lit, sauf si tu veux que je sois avec toi, ajouta Shaolan d'un ton équivoque.

Sakura rougit violemment et partit chercher une couverture pour Shaolan. Ce dernier se félicitait pour avoir trouvé le moyen de faire taire Sakura.

Sakura se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. De nouveau, un éclair gronda. Elle se mit en boule dans son lit sous la peur. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle avait une peur bleu de l'orage et cette nuit, il semblait plus fort que tout les autres orages qu'elles avaient vécu! Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea à tâtons dans l'appartement pour se retrouver dans le salon. Elle alla directement vers le canapé. Elle vit que Shaolan dormait à poings fermé. Elle n'osait pas le réveiller. Elle profita donc du fait qu'il soit collé au fond du canapé pour soulever la couverture et se glisser à ses côtés. Cependant, Shaolan se réveilla et manqua de faire tomber la jeune fille, il la colla juste à temps contre lui.

- Sakura?

- Désolée, je t'ai réveillé

- J'ai le sommeil très léger, avoua Shaolan. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mais qu'est-ce

que tu fais là?

- Je J'ai peur de l'orage, dit timidement Sakura. Alors pour me rassurer, je me suis dis que j'allais venir avec toi.

Shaolan sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura. Il se leva ensuite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Paniqua Sakura.

- Si on doit dormir tous les deux, il vaut mieux que se soit dans le lit, il y a plus de

place. Nota Shaolan.

- C'est vrai.

Elle prit la main de Shaolan et ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Sakura se coucha suivit de Shaolan. Il était dos à elle. Sakura tendit sa main vers le dos de Shaolan,

voulant se blottir contre lui mais elle n'osait pas Après quelques secondes à avoir la main en l'air, Sakura fut surprise de sentir celle de Shaolan contre la sienne.

- Si tu as peur, tu peux te mettre contre moi. Dit-il doucement.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre le torse de Shaolan qui s'était tourné vers elle. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement sous le comportement de Sakura. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de Shaolan.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla Shaolan eu la bonne surprise de voir Sakura toujours contre lui. Elle était magnifique. Elle respirait l'innocence. Il caressa doucement le dos de la jeune endormie qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant Shaolan puis elle le salua.

- Bien dormit? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui Merci d'être venu.

- De rien.

Comme la veille, ils se préparèrent et allèrent en cours. Lorsque la fin du dîner arriva, Sakura se mit à rougir, attirant l'attention de Shaolan.

- Shaolan Tu sais hier on a dormit ensemble, commença avec gêne la jeune fille. On pourrait dormir ensemble maintenant. Comme ça tu n'irais pas sur le canapé et je n'irais pas non plus!

Shaolan la regarda un instant, Sakura ne se doutait pas qu'un homme serait tenté par elle et qu'être dans le même lit qu'elle, l'inciterait a tenter quelque chose tôt ou tard.

- Si tu veux

Sakura se mit à sourire, Shaolan et elle allèrent donc se coucher dans le même lit. Une semaine passa tranquillement. Sakura et Shaolan ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple de jeune marié (selon les dire de Tomoyo et Eriol) et ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs sans que Shaolan ne tente quoi que se soit bien que se soit difficile pour lui. C'est après ces quelques jours que Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui sans aucune raison, troublant le jeune homme. Shaolan la regarda un instant et Sakura en fit de même. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, la jeune fille s'était montré très câline avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura? Demanda Shaolan, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que

Elle fixa Shaolan puis elle avança son visage vers le sien. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du jeune homme. Shaolan ne se fit pas prier pour

répondre à ce baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Le jeune chinois colla un peu plus Sakura contre lui. Il se sépara soudain.

- Sakura

- Shaolan J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi S'il te plait

- Sakura, tu es sûre que tout va bien? Continua Shaolan. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avant.

- Je le sais

Elle laissa sa main passer sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour caresser langoureusement ses muscles. Shaolan, incapable de résister, l'embrassa sauvagement. Les vêtements des deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur le sol et bientôt des gémissements retentirent dans la chambre. Le jeune couple s'endormit ensuite, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla, seule. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur. Elle avait été idiote de coucher de nouveau avec Shaolan! Il avait dû le prendre comme une envie et n'avait rien vu de plus. Après tout, elle savait la réputation de Shaolan. Pourtant si elle s'était offerte à lui, s'était parce qu'elle était tombé sous son charme. Toutes les nuits elle avait voulu se blottir contre lui, entendre les battements de son cur Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Shaolan entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim Déclara Shaolan avec une légère gêne.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit puis il embrassa Sakura. Il la regarda avec un doux sourire.

- Je t'aime.

Sakura cru qu'elle rêvait. Apercevant le manque de réaction de sa compagne Shaolan l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- C'est  Tu ne mens pas? S'étonna Sakura.

- Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais tu es tellement têtue que tu ne le prenais pas pour toi, sourit Shaolan.

- C'était moi la fille que tu aimais et pour qui tu repoussais les autres?! S'exclama Sakura.

- Oui C'est avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir que j'ai compris que mes sentiments étaient réciproques Tu n'aurais jamais fais le premier pas sinon.

Sakura sourit et se blottit contre Shaolan. Ce dernier se recula et regarda Sakura avec gêne.

- Est-ce que je peux

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre puis en voyant le regard insistant sur son ventre, elle sourit. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et la posa sur son ventre qui ne faisait que s'arrondir. Shaolan touchait pour la première fois son ventre, son enfant. Il sourit tendrement.

- Il va falloir que je te présente à ma famille, annonça-t-il. Mère sera contente de

savoir que j'ai une futur femme aussi bien.

- Futur femme?! S'écria Sakura.

- Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas encore fais la demande officielle mais tu es la seule dont je

sois tombé amoureux alors si tu le veux bien, on pourra finir notre vie ensemble.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça fait un peu trop tôt? S'enquit Sakura.

- ça fait quatre mois que je suis raide dingue de toi, sourit Shaolan. Et je sais que tu

seras la seule. La question est: est-ce que je suis le seul pour toi?

- Je Je t'aime aussi Shaolan. Et tu es le seul.

Shaolan l'embrassa puis il se pencha sur le ventre de Sakura.

- Tu vois, on s'y est pris dans le désordre mais finalement on formera une famille. Tu

penses que c'est un garçon ou une fille? Demanda alors Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais?

- Je m'en fiche du moment que c'est un enfant de toi.

****

Sakura venait à peine de sortir de la limousine qu'on leur avait envoyer pour rejoindre la famille Li que quatre femmes se jetèrent sur elle.

- ELLE EST TROP MIGNONNE!!

- Tu es enceinte de combien de mois?

- Huit, sourit Sakura.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a pas besoin de quatre folles pour lui faire mal, gronda Shaolan.

On est venu ici pour que Sakura rencontre la famille, pas pour qu'elle perde le bébé!

- Bienvenu mes enfants, dit doucement la mère de Shaolan en arrivant. Sakura allez

vite dans le salon vous asseoir.

- Merci madame

Le petit monde alla donc dans le salon. Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient fiancé et

attendaient que Sakura se soit totalement remise de son accouchement qui ne serait

tarder, pour se marier. Yelan s'était évanouis lorsque Shaolan lui avait annoncé son futur mariage et l'arrivée de son petit enfant. Yelan regarda Sakura avec tendresse.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous attendez un fils

- Oui, nous allons l'appeler Toya, sourit Sakura.

- Comment ta famille a prit la situation? Demanda Shefa. Mère nous a tout raconté, les Amamya sont vraiment horrible!

- Maintenant ma tante a fait le ménage, sourit Sakura. Ce que j'ai vécu ne se reproduira plus. Globalement tout le monde a bien prit mon futur mariage même si la

majorité pense que c'est un mariage pour les affaires.

- Ils sont encore plus mania que nous! S'exclama Famei.

- Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai cru à quelque chose dans ce genre, déclara Yelan.

Mais lorsque mon fils m'a expliqué votre situation, j'ai compris que je me trompais. Et puis, si j'avais encore un seul doute, vous voir tout les deux ne peut que me les ôter. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et ça se voit parfaitement. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir Shaolan.

Sakura sourit, touchée par les paroles de Yelan. La présentation de Sakura à la famille de Shaolan s'était parfaitement déroulé. Un mois plus tard, au Japon, Sakura avait accouché du petit Toya. Le parrain et la marraine furent Eriol et Tomoyo qui avait également confectionné la robe de mariage de Sakura. La réunion de la famille Li et Amamya avaient donné lieu à une réception splendide. Le couple de jeune marié resplendissait de bonheur avec leur petit Toya. Tout s'était bien fini pour Sakura et Shaolan qui étaient désormais à la tête de leur entreprise.

****

Fin! J'espère que cette one-shot vous aura plus! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête mais je trouvais que faire une longue fiction dessus était inutile donc j'ai opté pour une One-shot! à la prochaine fois pour une autre fiction! Je vous lai publié pour que vous patientez avant la suite de mes autres fictions!


End file.
